Unspoken History
by fairdragon3
Summary: I really suck with summarys, but i would love it if you could read it....also, it's rated are for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unspoken History  
  
Author: Fairdragon3  
  
Disclaimer: I'm fairly new at this, so please be a little nice. I don't own Harry, Draco, or any of the J.R. Rowling series. I do own however my characters, and no I don't get any money, sue if you like too, but I've only got a penny and a pad of paper. Also reviews would be wonderful, good or bad. (thank you KittenofDoom)  
  
Summary: Harry meets three new strangers.  
  
Chapter 1: In the Beginning There was Death  
  
"Harry this is our sixth year at Hogwarts, feels a little bit strange doesn't it?" Hermione said. She was across from him in the train compartment. Ron was on the other side of Harry.  
  
"Yeah, only two more years left." Harry said.  
  
"Well, let's make the best of these two years." Ron said.  
  
"I believe," Hermione started but was interrupted when the compartment door swung open. Three girls stood in the middle of the doorway.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" The girl in the middle said. She had long golden blond hair, dark gray eyes and skin that seemed almost lifeless. She wore a dark green velvet sweater and dark blue flare jeans.  
  
"Well, now where do we go Chelsea?" The one to the right of the middle spoke. She had the same golden blond hair but was shoulder length, her eyes were a midnight blue and her skin was a creamy white. She wore a tide-die shirt and had light blue flare jeans.  
  
Chelsea stated in a soft whisper, "I don't know."  
  
"Would you mind if we sat with you. We're very tired and need to rest." The one to the left of Chelsea spoke. She had raven black hair, her eyes were black and her skin was nicely tan. She wore a pink tank top and flare blue jeans.  
  
"No, not at all!" Harry, said, while motioning Hermione to sit over on his side; and she did just that. Chelsea sat by the window, then the other blond girl followed by the black haired girl.  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry."  
  
"Pleasure," Chelsea shook his hand, "Chelsea."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Ron"  
  
"Nikki," the other blond said.  
  
"Jessica." the raven-haired girl said.  
  
Several minutes passed, Chelsea was leaning her back against the window. Nikki slept in Chelsea's lap and Jessica fell asleep, leaning the compartment door. "She must be tired," Ron stated, pointing to Jessica.  
  
"She had a tough night; we all did," Chelsea yawned.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, we fought, came to London. Fought some more, talked to Dumbledore and arranged to come here. Then fought once again, and came here."  
  
"Fought? What did you fight?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Chelsea had rolled up her sleeves, revealing several scratches and scares. Harry looked closer and noticed a purple rose on the inside of her wrist. "People of course. Those blasted people want us dead, and I swore that I'd protect these two." She pointed to Jessica and Nikki. "After their parents death, I took them under my wing. I know how they felt. Having it happen." she fell silent.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Hermione asked.  
  
Chelsea had a tear run down her face. "The pain is to much to bare."  
  
"I've lost my parents too," Harry said sadly.  
  
"I know, but yours wasn't all that bad."  
  
Harry was shocked. He was trying to be nice, and she barely knew about him. "I'll have you know they were murdered," he said angrily.  
  
"I did not mean to sound rude, Harry. But they died knowing that they would. Saving you was their last hope. As was mine, but you didn't really know them, you didn't grow up with them. You weren't the reason they died." Chelsea said calmly, her bowed. "He tried to kill me."  
  
"But you weren't the reason."  
  
Harry fell silent, remembering the stories trying to recall everything. "Harry, you were an innocent victim. You weren't his destination. You were just another family member, that needed to be destroyed." She looked up and stared straight into Harry eyes. Harry saw a man standing in some kind of living room; fear was struck on his face. Another man all in black was holding a gun to him. Harry couldn't make out the man's features, besides the leather gloves, black boots, and a black trench coat. The gun fired six times into the other man's chest. Harry then noticed the woman; she looked like uncle Vernon, but was slimmer and prettier. She stood in the doorway between the living room and the small hallway that Harry was standing in. The man rammed a sword straight into her heart; then the black man turned to face Harry. He could see him, but his what was there? His face was a black void, a black spot with a top hat on it. He began to move closer to Harry, but when he walked past him, Harry felt relieved. He turned to see what he went for, then there she was, Chelsea curdled up into a ball, trying to block the starches and thrusts coming from the sword. Harry could hear her small pleas: " Please, go, why me? What did I do to you?" Suddenly the man stopped and turned to Harry and dissolved away. Then Harry saw a pair of dark gray eyes staring at him. He realized he was back in the train compartment, back to the reality. "What happened after?" Harry asked Chelsea and her face looked out the window.  
  
"The woman you see now. After he dissolved the police came and I was taken care of by a man named Mike. I soon became an agent; tracking down that man, not three weeks later did the black man kill Nikki's parents. A month pasted and he killed Jessica's parents, we were only 16."  
  
"What do you have that he wants? Who is HE? What happened Harry?" Hermione busted in.  
  
"The black man, she showed me this memory of hers," he frowned, "you're coming to Hogwarts for protection, aren't you?"  
  
"No Harry! We're going to Hogwarts to protect it. It's only a matter of time before the Great Battle begins once again and Voldemort and the black man will join. Only a matter of time before I take the 6 people away from here."  
  
The train began to slow down and stop. They had reached the platform, and all six of them got out. "Hiya, Harry, Ron, and Mione." Hagrid said.  
  
"Hi Hagrid." All three said at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hogwarts business," Chelsea, Nikki and Jessica stood beside him. All four left without a goodbye. On the rest of the way to Hogwarts Harry told Hermione and Ron what happened. 


	2. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teache...

Title: Unspoken History  
  
Author: Fairdragon3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I have a few of my own. I'm not making money off of these stories, so please don't sue. Also, reviews would be wonderful.  
  
Summary: Well, they meet their new teacher, and learn a little bit about her.  
  
Chapter 2: The Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher  
  
"Why should I trust you?" a voiced hissssed.  
  
"I know what awaits you at Hogwarts!" the Black man said, "let me join you, fight beside you in battle."  
  
"What would I get out of it?"  
  
"Power you never even dreamed possible; strength to face Albus face to face. Let me join you and we will cover the world in your power."  
  
"Malfoy, what do you think?"  
  
"My lord, his words are promising, but I would like to know were the 'power' comes from?" Lucius Malfoy stood at the right side of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Dreams and fears off the muggles and wizards."  
  
"I know who you are.." Lucius said slightly shocked, "but why did you some here?"  
  
"3 Warriors and 3 Knights escaped my clutches. Plus, that wretched princess vanished."  
  
"Awww, so the Lord of Vampires has finally come."  
  
"My Lord Voldemort, let our forces join as one. We can over power all who stand before us."  
  
"I can do that now." Voldemort turned and began to leave.  
  
"If you start an attack now she'll stop you. Dumbledore and Nature have already joined; they'll kill you in seconds. Tom you know just as well as I, she can kill you."  
  
Voldemort faulted, a flashback ran through his head.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He was sitting in the Slytherin reading a book on mud-bloods. The portal door open and a long blond haired girl, with dark gray eyes and death colored skin, walked in.  
  
"Tom, what did I tell you about that stupid plan, it's not going to work. Dumbledore will surely have you expelled."  
  
"Yes, Chelsea, but can't I do the research?"  
  
She laughed, but it soon faded, her smile vanished. "I fear Tom, we'll meet on a battlefield one day, and we'll end up on the opposite sides."  
  
"Why would we ever do that? We both have power, and we both want humans dead."  
  
"For our different viewpoints. But now it's late you should get some sleep."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"You know me, Dumbledore's personal checker for late-nighters." She shrugged her shoulders and walked out laughing.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Well, then, Lucius, let it be know that the Lord of Vampires and Lord Voldemort have joined forces. I hope sir you're power is what you say it is."  
  
"Trust me Voldemort, my men have learned many secrets. We're three times stronger then what we once where." 'And you are a fool, once you get your wish, I'll will have you in my clasp and that stupid girl dead. You will not betray me Voldemort, I know your every move.' The Black Man thought while he shook hands with Voldemort.  
  
"Come on Harry, we'll be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron said, running down the hallway.  
  
"I wonder who the teacher is? They weren't at the feast." They walked into the room right before the bell rang.  
  
"That was close."  
  
"I know, where's the teacher?" Everyone was looking around; there was no sign of a teacher. They all began to talk when Snape came stomping in.  
  
"Your Professor will be late. Professor Dempsey has been held up in something." He marched to the front of the classroom. "In the meantime, get out all your books."  
  
The books this year were different; this one was covered in dark green velvet. The gold text on the front read: Historical, Deadly, and Strange Enemies. "Now class, Snape picked up the book "My god, she wouldn't be doing this. These are our old."  
  
"Textbooks!" A voice sounded from the back of the room. Everyone looked over, Chelsea stood in the back, dressed in a medieval dark green dress. Her hair was pulled back into a braid; expect a few strands that dangled in front.  
  
"Yes, Chelsea why are they reading this?"  
  
"Professor, history is repeating itself, and I thought it wise to teach them." She went to stand in front of Snape. "It has been a long time. We'll catch up during break."  
  
"Yes," for the first time Harry heard kindness in Snape's voice. "Lunch then, I'll see you later Professor." Snape left with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Now class, I'm sorry I was so late." She looked around, "I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and my name is Professor Dempsey.  
  
"I'm well aware that none of you want to be here, but I will try to make this as fun and interesting as I can make it." She looked around and saw several familiar faces; she remembered a lot of the student's parents from her time. "However, my class will include a bit of reading, so if any of you mind, please read chapter 12 in your textbook."  
  
Everyone flipped their books open and began to read. Chapter 12 was about the four different levels on vampires. Harry thought it was an interesting topic, and his mind began to wonder, until the class was interrupted by a small laughter. "Professor!" an icy voice said.  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"This book sounds absolutely absurd. We all know that Vampires don't exist."  
  
"Well, your father can tell you differently, when you go back for the holidays."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped, "How dare." his voice sounded with rage.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, will you sit down. The factor does not matter, I would like to get this over with." She said annoyed, Draco fell silent at once. "How many of you know about the creation of this planet." Several hands went up, including Hermione's. "Aw, Hermione, please inform us."  
  
"Well, scientifically it's the Big Bang theory, or the Alien theory."  
  
"Really?" Chelsea seemed confused, "tell me class, do you still have a history course?" Everyone shook their heads yes. "Well, hmmm.. anyways very good Hermione. We're going to go with the Alien theory; the very first vampire came from another planet known as The Dead Star. He's the only living level four Vampire. I believe the book talks very little about him, but just a small question does anyone know how to kill a level four vampire?" Her eyes' searched the classroom. Only one hand went up. "Aw, Mr. Malfoy. Do you believe you know the answer?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He must be stabbed by an immortal blade." Draco said with a whisper.  
  
"Thank you," Chelsea looked around once more, she said something softly so know one would hear. The next thing the Harry saw shocked him, the chalk from the chalkboard was drawing something very quickly. But what it was he could not see because Chelsea was in his way, when she moved he saw the man from her memory. The Black man was illustrated perfectly on the board. "This man is the only living level four vampire. He walks in both day and night, drinks the blood of any living thing, and can seem almost human besides his fanged teeth. He hunts day in and day out for one person. Can anyone tell me?" The room was silent, "well, ok then. Everyone please open their books to page 10031." Everyone did as they were told; a huge wave a gasps spread throughout the room.  
  
"Professor," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, Harry! This woman you see here is whom this man is searching for, this is the only immortal powerful enough to stop him.  
  
"Professor," Harry said again. "Chelsea, that's you."  
  
She looked at him kindly and replied, "I know." 


End file.
